Bloon of Dominion
The Bloon of Dominion is another monthly event boss, this one spawning anywhere between Round 90-120 on weekends in the month of May. It is basically The Shattered but for May instead. Remember, there will eventually be a boss like this for every month of the year. Backstory The Bloon of Dominion was once a powerful leader of the old age Bloon Empire, long before the times of stability and prosperity Venom sort of, brought, with all the war and death he caused. This long dead Bloon emperor was paranoid of his power, being the first of a supposed long line of leaders. In an age of Bloon reform and restructure, his rule brought a stunningly bad turn on the course of history. His every action seemed aimed at stunting the power on every region of the map, and this brought much fear to the many powers of the colonies around the super-continent we know as Eurasia. This rebounded and made The Bloon of Dominion terrified of being overthrown or forced into war for his actions. And because of this, he descended into a state of insanity, and his decisions were unstable. In the end, he died miserably and the reason unbeknownst to this day. But now his ghost has returned to claim the lands he once held under his power once again, in the name of his dominion and sovereignty that he once enforced and wrought with him. But we can't have that now can we? Stats HP: 12500. Speed: 1/3 Red Bloon. AD: 1. Appears On: Has a 0.1% chance to take over any round between 90-120 on the weekends within the month of May, much like The Shattered did with October. Unlike the prior mentioned boss, there is no way to guarantee his arrival by setting everything up on a certain day. Custom Map: A barren sandy, yet icy tundra-like landscape with many wooden pikes sticking out of the ground, with flags or rubber hanging on them. A strong wind with fog, snow, and dust breezes through the area constantly. The track starts at the top left, before going down in an S shape, crossing into the bottom middle, and going up toward the middle. Once in the middle, the track goes in a loop from the middle to the top-right, and then the exit is directly below that. BGM: https://youtu.be/3r9Yq9mjR5A?t=16s Abilities Crimson Slice: Swings his halberd down, and slashes in a 270 degree angle, hitting all towers NEARLY in a full circle within a 3/0 Ice Monkey's range. This does 4 damage, and happens decently commonly. Snakes Words: Convinces a tower into a state of false security, making it stop attacking for 5 seconds. Then, he comes back, and instantly kills the tower with a leaping downward strike. Happens rarely, due to its power. By the Strings: Stops moving, and raises his halberd into the air. The three closest monkey towers will begin circling him. Before he can be damaged, all three of your own towers must be killed by your own towers. He does begin moving after they begin orbiting him, but at 1/6 Red Bloon speed until they're dead. Due to his malicious actions, there are 'Mwa ha ha!' graphics that appear above his head, for effect. Very rare. Crimson Storm: A bunch of red energy balls will begin shooting outwards in random directions from within his body. Each ball does 2 damage due to their sheer numbers. Each magic ball can pierce two towers before vanishing. Happens uncommonly. Crimson Ward: Will drop a giant energy spear into the ground somewhere on the tower placement area, and form a red circle the size of a 0/0 Dart Monkey's range with the spear as the center. Within this circle, towers will have a DoT effect, attack slower, and cannot be healed until the ward vanishes 10 seconds later. Happens rarely, and only one Crimson Ward can be placed at a time. The DoT effect can do anywhere from 6 to 23 total damage over its lifetime. Crimson Charge: Becomes invincible, and begins moving incredibly fast in a red light. This is not on the track, but bouncing around the entire screen, dealing 6 damage and stunning any tower he hits for 4 seconds. The ability can last anywhere from 3 to 8 seconds. It is uncommonly used. Once the ability ends, he returns to his position on the track before it initiated. Crimson Command: His eyes will angrily bulge, and he will leap into the air, pointing a giant cartoony gloved finger at a tower. Six bloons of varying layers will leap out from behind it and start attacking it. Towers must kill the bloons to save the tower. After all six are dead, Bloon of Dominion will return to his position on the track, and spawn 10 random bloons from his person. Rare use. Crimson Stand: Will stab his flag halberd thing into the ground, and release a red shockwave across the map, dealing 2 damage to all towers. After that happens, random bloons will begin rushing from the entrance at 2x speed, and once they pass the flag, another shockwave is released, and the bloon gains a random property. One of the few attacks that get easier as time passes. Very rare use. The Antidote: Will stop moving, and take a drink from a chalice. He will recover 600 HP, and take half damage for 5 seconds. Happens uncommonly enough to where he still will eventually dies. Can only be used a maximum of 7 times over the entire course of the battle should it last that long. After the 7th time (should it occur), he will throw the chalice at the closest tower, and it will do 2 damage to them. Appearance A dark tan bloon, with a dark gray armor. However, a fur coat is worn over that armor. His head has an old age crown, embroidered with various gems and with a crimson crystal on top. He 'holds' a royal scepter with a scythe blade on it, forming a halberd of sorts. Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons